Lord of the Maze
by samthezombieguy
Summary: The first phase (The Island) was a success, the boys showed great courage. But there was a brutal murder among the boys, they thought there was a beast of sorts on the island but no such thing was true. It ended in the death of the boy named Simon and James "boy with the birthmark." Please note, this has nothing to do with the Maze Runner movie. Please review! :)))
1. Chapter One: Arrival

Prologue: The first phase (The Island) was a success, the boys showed great courage. But there was a brutal murder among the boys, they thought there was a beast of sorts on the island but no such thing was true. It ended in the death of the boy named Simon and James "boy with the birthmark," and almost the death of "Piggy". I just hope phase two (The Maze) is a success also.

The small dark room feels as if it is going up, but it is so dark the boy inside cannot tell for sure.

The cold metal walls surrounding him, the only other thing in there is a few crates and a barrel or two.

"Help!" He shouts, "is anyone out there?"

The whole box jars and shakes him around, causing him to bust his head on the wall. He grabs his head, feeling his sweaty plastered hair sticking to his forehead. He starts slapping the hard walls, but he just hurts his hands.

"Help!" He shouts again, making his throat feel raw and sore. "Anyone out there!?" He sits on the cold metal floor. Pushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes. He closes his eyes, resting them to his knees. What is this place? he asks himself when a screeching sound starts inside the box until it comes to a halting stop, opening to an open sky, not a cloud to be seen, just blue.

"Hey," a gruff voice says. A boy walks over to the opening of the box, he has light brown hair, and a large sharp spear in his hands. "Get him outta there," he adds. Another boy walks over with shaggy brown hair and yanks the boy out of the box abruptly.

The two look to be the same age as Ralph, around 14 years. Both are wearing a pair of dungarees and a t-shirt, but the one with the shaggy hair is wearing silver colored running shoes.

"Where am I?" the boy who was in the box asks, feeling like a complete fool for not knowing.

"Why, you're in the glade," the boy with the spear replies. "You got a name?"

"Uh, yeah. It's Ralph," the box boy replies as he scratches his head. He notices how he remembers nothing, how he got here, where he came from, his family. Only his name.

"I'm Jack. This is Roger," the spear boy says as he points at himself and then to the boy with dark hair.

Ralph nods as he looks around, all there is in all directions are giant stone walls, grey and dull, and around twenty boys standing all around him. He walks over to an opening in the nearest wall.

"What the heck are you doing!?" another boy shouts as he tackles Ralph to the ground, Roger and Jack run over.

"Bill, get off him," Jack demands of the boy.

"Sorry mate, just don't want ya to die," Bill says as he dusts off himself and Ralph. Ralph notices how Bill has severe acne.

"I'm not supposed to be here! It's some sort of a mistake!" Ralph yells to the boy. The blood draining in his face.

"You never want to go out there, you feel me? There are terrible monsters out there," Jack says as he puts his hand on Ralph's shoulder, disregarding what he just said. "Piggy will show you around the glade, like where everything is and all."

"Piggy, get over here," Roger shouts to a husky boy who is sitting on a splintery, poorly painted bench, next to a large oak tree. The boy gets up and jogs over to the four who are standing there, huffing and puffing through jacked up teeth as if he has asthma.

"Will you show Ralph around the glade?" Jack asks in a tone of superiority, "Like where everything is?"

"Yeah, follow me," Piggy says as he starts towards a rickety house, which is leaning in a strange direction. Which again, is poorly painted with light blue paint. Ralph follows the heavy set boy close by so he won't get lost. That is one thing he doesn't want to do. He notices that the boy has a small scar down his right cheek.

"What is all that talk about not going outside?" Ralph asks.

"Well, there is a monster of sorts. The littluns call it a bestie" Piggy replies in a matter of fact tone.

"Have you seen it?"

"No, only Roger and Maurice have."

"Why only them?" Ralph says as he and Piggy walk past the house.

"Well, those are the runners, they go out there and look for the door outta the place. But they gotta move fast so they don't get stuck in there when the doors close at night."

"Where do you get food?"

"The box thing sends up some food and supplies every once and awhile, along with a new person. But we do have a farm." Piggy stops at a wooden shelter with a metal gate as the door, it looks to be more sturdy than the actual house is, it has a frumpy arm chair in one corner. "This is the slammer, where you go when batty."

"Has anyone ever gone in there?"

"No, not yet," Piggy replies as he starts toward a small shelter with a table and chairs in.

"Hey Piggy," one of two twin boys says. They look to be around 11 or 12. Which Ralph thinks that is what Piggy meant by "Littleuns"

"Samneric, this is Ralph," Piggy says as he points at his new friend with his forefinger.

"Hello," Ralph says uncomfortably.


	2. Chapter Two: Dinner and Walls

Piggy and Ralph waste time walking around the new curious place until dinner, which consists of roasted meats cooked on a giant bonfire, drinking coffee and tea that was grown in the farm area. The large group of boys laughing and cutting up, teasing each other about one thing or another.

"Hey newbie," a boy with silver running shoes on says after throwing a turkey bone far into some wood, not Roger, but some other boy with a less hardened face. "Come over here to the grappling patch," he starts toward a sandy spot in the grass and makes a wrestler's pose. Ralph looks to Piggy who is sitting next to him.

"Go," he says. Ralph jumps up from his seat, walks over to the sand, and takes a pose. Before he knows it he gets tossed to the ground and put in a choke hold. All the boys are standing around the two grappling boys, cheering: "Get 'em, get 'em Maurice!" Ralph grabs Maurice's wrist and escapes from his hold. "Good job," Maurice says, then slips Ralph's leg right out from under him. Ralph finally calls that he is done when Maurice started choking him with his own arm.

The Gladers turn in for the night, Piggy gets Ralph a bed roll to sleep on the floor in the house with, next to Samneric and Bill. With curiosity, he peeps through the windows at the great stone doors, sliding shut with an awesome grinding sound. Large metal spikes on the right wall, going into the corresponding holes on left. He lays back down after the sight. What would such thing be built for? He asks himself.

"Wake up noobie," Bill shouts, kicking Ralph.

"You don't have to kick," Ralph snaps, surprised at himself as he rolls up his bed.

Ralph follows Samneric to the kitchen shelter house for breakfast of brown rice and pink plums. He looks over toward the house and sees Jack and Roger walking towards the kitchen area.

"Hey, Ralph, finish your breakfast. You got work to do," Jack shouts, leaning against the table Ralph is sitting at. Now, he didn't need to tell him twice because Ralph was starving.

After eating the rest of his food and follows Jack to the farm area. Full of pigs, cows, chickens, and crops to eat. Jack slams a bucket to Ralph's chest.

"Milk the cows, collect the eggs, fertilize the plants with the manure. Come find Roger when you are done, he'll tell you what to do next," He says in an unimpressed tone as he starts toward a wood to the east.

Ralph gets a small splintery stool from the tool shed next to the barn. Someone should have thought these lads some basic carpentry. He thinks and goes to work milking the cow. Every now and again the cow exhales hard and looks around, as if it sees something.

"What's wrong Bessy." Ralph gets up and looks around the corner of the barn, but sees nothing. He turns back around and gets tackled to the ground by some sickly looking boy with gray skin.

"Jack! He not what he seem!" he shouts almost sounding unable to breath. Bleeding from his mouth.

Ralph grabs the stool and smashes it across the insane boy's head. It doesn't shake him. He just keeps screaming into Ralph's face.

"Help! Someone help!" Ralph shrieks, feeling his stomach churn and flip in fear.

It was all a flash of light to Ralph. Jack came running up, grabbed the back of the crazy boy's head. Kneed him in the head really hard. Hard enough to make a loud popping sound. The sick boy sprawls on the ground like a ragdoll. Ralph notices how he looks quite a bit younger than himself.

"Bill! Get over here," Jack shouts with a hint of fear. Bill comes running up and picks up the crazy boy who is knocked out.

"I'm telling you. We gotta banish him," Bill says with the knocked out boy over his shoulder.

"Let me think about it," Jack replies as he helps Ralph up from the grass. "We'll hold a vote. Majority vote wins."

"What is wrong with that kid?" Ralph asks out of breath.

"He went through the changing. It is what happens when you go outside the walls, and get stung by one of the beasts," Bill replies, readjusting the unconscious boy on his shoulder.

The four start back towards the house, Jack tells Ralph to take the rest of the day off because of his scare, while Bill throws the knocked out boy into the slammer. He lands on the frumpy arm chair and it smashes into several pieces.

"Please let me out!" He shouts when he wakes up a second later.

"Percival! get away from the gate!" Jack snaps as he whacks Percival's hand with a switch stick. The sickly boy starts shrieking like crazy. Bill smashes his fingers with a wooden club really hard. Percival cowers in the corner of the slammer next to a rat skeleton.


	3. Chapter Three: Outside

Ralph is walking back to the house looking for something to do with his free time. That sickly boy keeps going into his thoughts. What could be wrong with him? Ralph asks himself. He walks up the steps and sees a chess table with half the pieces missing, with the missing pieces being made of small bits of wood with a king or queen drawn on them sloppily with marker.

"I'll play you," Piggy says, startling Ralph out of his wits because he didn't hear him walk in.

"Alright," Ralph sits down in a chair next to the table.

Ralph gets beat in just a few minutes of playing, so he walks back outside of the house. When he hears a shout from outside the wall.

"Hey! Help!" a voice shouts.

Ralph dashes across the yard and sees the boy he wrestled with the other night, dragging Roger behind him through the maze. Something is trailing along behind the two, it looks red. Is that blood? Ralph sprints as hard as he can to get to him. When Ralph is halfway to the wall it starts closing.

"Help!" the guy shouts again.

Ralph's hair is plastered to his forehead like glue, dripping in sweat all over his person. He springs through the small opening without a thought in his head. He feels the door closing around him, brushing his shoulders, turning long ways so he will fit. He jumps through the wall just in time, his shoe lace gets snagged between the walls. Tripping him when he gets through.

"Nice going. Now there are three of us," the boy says with a hint of attitude.

"Hey, atleast I tried," Ralph replies. Wanting to punch the ungrateful brat. "What happened to him?"

"He got tangled in some vines, tripped, busted his head on the ground."

Ralph looks down at the body of Roger who is bleeding from his scalp.

"What is your name anyway?" Ralph asks.

"Maurice."

Ralph looks up at the grey evening sky, not a cloud in sight.

"How are we going to get out?" Ralph mutters under his breath, scared of what the answer might be.

"I'm not sure mate. We'll have to rough it and hope not to get pricked by any beastie," Maurice replies lifting Roger on his shoulder with a sharp breath. Ralph hears a grinding sound, really loud. Like metal against metal.

"Bloody O'Riley! Scatter!" Maurice shouts, dropping Rogers body on the ground, and taking off at a dead run toward the other end of the maze. Ralph looks around and sees a light all the way up the wall, moving all the vines around. Ralph not knowing what to do, tosses Roger on his shoulder and takes off in the direction of Maurice.

He turns left, then right then right again. Trying to remember so he can get back to the door when the sun comes up. There that sound is again, the metal one that scared Maurice out if his wits. Left, right, left, right, right. Ralph realizing it's more dangerous for the both of them to be running like this dumps Roger in a pile of vines, covering him as well as he can. He takes off his overshirt and puts it over the vines so he can see which pile Roger is in later. The cold air brushing against the tank top he had on under.

Ralph runs when he hears the metal sound again, that grinding terrible sound. Taking a left and a right, heart pounding. His hair is plastered to his forehead like wallpaper. He panics when he feels a hand grasp his mouth from behind.

"Shut up," Maurice whispers loudly. He points to two glowing lights twenty or thirty feet above their heads. Maurice runs to the opposite end of the corridor and starts climbing up the vines like it's the easiest thing he's done all day. "I Gotta get out of here."

"Maurice, stop!" Ralph starts after him, climbing up the vines also. "You're gonna get hurt." Ralph can't get through to the kid. But somehow, they make it to the top of the wall. Arms and legs shaking. Maurice gets to the top first, and hits his head on the sky, like an invisible lid above the maze. He crouches and starts running along the top of the wall.

"Maurice, we gotta stop. What about Roger?" Ralph says trying to get the boy to stop. The wall starts swinging around in a circular motion, almost knocking the two off. Maurice starts running again anyway.

"There it is!" Maurice shouts out of his breath, soaked to the core with sweat. He points looking down. "The Homestead." Ralph for a split second knows what is going through Maurice's mind. Feeling a ping of happiness. The two climb down the vines into the courtyard. Climbing slowly to make sure they don't fall.


	4. Chapter Four: Mourning

"What about Roger?" Ralph asks as he wraps one of the vines around his hand for support.

"We will come back for him in the morning," Maurice says, still out of breath.

The two get to the ground of the courtyard, looking at the lit windows of the Homestead. Ralph starts jogging towards the house as fast as his tired legs will let him. Maurice follows.

"I never want to run again," Ralph exhales. When Ralph gets inside, he sees everyone looking at him with dissapointed expressions, or dull ones.

"Where's Roger?" Jack asks with pointed eyebrows.

"We, uh. Had to leave him out there," Maurice replies to this question, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his pants.

"Do you know where?" Piggy inquires, walking down from upstairs.

"I hid him in the vines. I put my button down over him so we will know where he is," Ralph says, feeling his palms dripping in sweat.

"You better know where he is," Jack says as he stands up forcefully. "Because you are going out there first thing in the morning to get him."

Ralph turns in for the night, trembling still from the terrible cramps in his legs. His eyes are heavy and he is about to fall to sleep. When he hears a scream from the maze. A stomach turning scream.

After breakfast, Maurice leads Ralph to a bookshelf in the house. Stuffed with copies of Moby Dick, Don Quixote and Dracula. Maurice pulls down on one of the hardcover copies of Peter Pan, and it opens up like a door. Revealing a large walk-in closet full of boxes. Maurice pulls out a pair of silver running shoes like his from one of the boxes. Newer obviously.

"What size trainer do you wear?" He inquires, checking the tag on the shoe.

"Uh, 10," Ralph replies. Maurice also gets out a wristwatch, a backpack, and lastly:

"Silver plated Y fronts!" Maurice says, holding up a pair of silver color briefs, smiling and nodding.

"What do I need a watch for?" Ralph asks, changing the subject, lacing up his new shoes.

"Why do you even ask?" Maurice says, closing the closet door. "You know what happens when you are out there at night." He hands Ralph the backpack.

"So, we just run out there, grab Roger, and come back?" Ralph asks looking at his new watch.

"Yeah, maybe if you're lucky, when Roger wakes he will let you be a Runner permanently," Maurice says.

"What does a runner look for out there? How do you know what the exit will look like?" Ralph continues lacing his other shoe.

"No one knows. Not even Roger or Jack," Maurice says looking at his watch. "We oughta get going," he adds putting a plastic ziplock baggie full of sandwich and carrots, and a bottle of water in Ralph's backpack.

The two run towards the east door where they went through last night. Jogging at first. Ralph is getting a feel for his new, shiny, kicks.

"I think Roger woke up last night," Ralph informs, wiping sweat off his brow.

"I heard it too. I hope he's okay," Maurice replies, wiping sweat also.

"Has anyone tried to go down the box?"

Maurice looks at him. "No, I don't think so."

Ralph stops when he sees his button up laying on the ground, not even close to where he left it. He takes off forward and sees someone standing there.

"Roger! Over here!" Ralph shouts. The person turns around, it's not Roger. It's a man with terrible teeth and crazed eyes. "Maurice! Get over here!".

Maurice runs over and stops when he sees the man.

"What is that thing?" He asks. But the terrible man starts chasing the two down the corridors.

"We gotta stop him! Ralph shouts. The two run back to the glade's courtyard.

"Help someone!" Maurice shouts. Bill comes running from the Homestead with a spear.

"Stop right there!" He shouts, but the crazed man does nothing but chase Ralph and Maurice. "I said stop!" Bill shouts. Maurice runs next to the hole the box comes from and jumps over the opening, and the sick man falls in the hole.

"What was that thing?" Ralph asks feeling his voice crack in the shout, wiping his forehead on his sleeve.

"I have no idea," Maurice replies, as he walks over to the hole. He nearly jumps out of his skin when an alarm starts going off. Ralph slaps his hands to his ears, trying to drown the noise.

The box emerges in a few minutes, and inside is the crazed man. But he is all contorted in a weird angle with broken arms and legs. But something is next to him, something light pink in color. Ralph walks over and sees something that gives him a cold feeling in his stomach. But he is not sure why. It's a pink shell, like a conch.

"Does this look familiar to you?" Ralph asks Jack as he, Piggy, and several other younger ones walk up.

"Yeah, a little," Jack replies, with a strange look in his eye. "Who is that?" He adds pointing at the dead, crazed man.

"No idea. He was in the Maze walking around," Maurice informs.

"We'll have the Baggers take him to the graveyards," Jack decides. "Tonight after dinner, we are having a meeting."

"We will go back to looking for Roger," Maurice says, walking back towards the maze.

Ralph and Maurice never found Roger. Only a drop of blood here, or a clump of hair there. 6 o'clock rolled around before they knew it and they headed back for the glade to attend Jack's meeting.

Jack gathers everyone together using the conch shell as a horn, it is surprisingly, really loud.

"I gathered you all here to talk about the fate of our friend Percival. He, as you may know is no longer functioning as a normal person, being extremely violent towards everyone. And also to talk about the loss of our good friend Roger," He walks back and forth on the front porch of the house. "I vote that we banish Percival to the outside. And we are to have anyone capable to be runners, in the maze. We have to find the door out of this place and find the answer. Who is with me?"

Everyone cheers, except you can hear Percival screaming his yells of disagreement in the slammer. "Why are you not helping me! I'll be good!"

"Tomorrow morning, we will make a memorial to our Keeper of the Runners: Roger and banish Percival to the outside," Jack says. Unknown to him, that that wouldn't happen.


	5. Chapter Five: Grieving

Ralph wakes up rubbing his eyes, but it's not light outside, It's still night. He looks out the slightly cracked window. The walls aren't closed, they're still opened. Ralph jumps up and runs up the stairs to Jack's room.

"Jack!" he shouts. Jack comes running from his room with a bewildered look on his face.

"What?" he asks wiping drool off his cheek.

"The walls... They didn't close."

The look on Jack's face goes from "Waking up in the middle of the night to get a drink of water." to "Touching an electric fence." in about two seconds. He runs into his room and grabs the conch. Standing at the top of the stairs, he blows the horn. Everyone who was sleeping jumps up from their slumber with a groggy, half asleep look.

"I have woken you for an emergency," He says when all of the boys gather around. "The walls have not closed tonight, who knows if any grevers are going to show up or not. So as a precaution, everyone is to get a weapon from the armory, and meet me at the slammer in ten minutes."

Ralph runs to the armory in the basement and grabs a spear with a dull grey point. Running to the slammer as fast as he can. But when he gets halfway there he hears:

"Help! Someone!" In a blood curtling scream. He looks over and sees Sam or Eric getting dragged away by a griever, kicking and screaming. The horrible grey skin of the beast, glowing with orange lights in its body. Bill comes running from the house with a bow and arrow.

"Don't just stand there!" He says to Ralph with the most angry look Ralph has ever seen. But Ralph can't move his legs, they feel like they turned to solid lead. Bill pulls the bowstring to his cheek and lets the arrow fly into the beast, but it just breaks when it hits the metal needles. Ralph gets his courage and runs and stabs the beast in. It whines like something caught in an engine. He looks over at Sam or Eric who is bleeding from a needle prick in his shoulder.

"I gotta get him outta here!" Bill shouts as he pulls the boy from the beast's grip and starts towards the slammer. The monster seems to be stunned by Ralph's spear in its flesh. Ralph turns away, leaving his spear in the beast. And takes off running towards the slammer, the safe, sturdy slammer.

He jumps inside the hole with everyone else and shuts the door. Another Grever jumps against the gate and starts that whining engine sound that is hard on one's ears. Piggy whom is sitting right next to Ralph, pulls out his bow and arrow, and sends one flying into its body.

"It's not gonna hold! The door!" Jack shouts, his voice cracking in panic. Ralph looks at the lock, its cracking under the weight of the griever above them. What do I do? Ralph didn't expect any response to his thoughts. But he got one.

Who is this? a voice says in his head.

What do you mean? Who is this? This is my head. Ralph thinks, getting a headache. But no response. The griever starts that terrible sound. Not a thought going through his head, Ralph opens the door, he jumps into the griever, pushing it away from the door.

"What in the bloody'el!?" Ralph hears Maurice shout. Ralph keeps pushing with all his strength. He slips and falls on the ground, the griever almost jumping on him. Ralph runs for the homestead, gripping his bloody arm.

"Come on! You dumb ugly beast!" Ralph shouts, running into the house. He sees the griever following him into the den. Running up the stairs, Ralph grabs a lit lantern and throws it on the griever. The whole den explodes into a fireplace, reeking of smells of burnt diesel. Ralph runs and jumps out the second floor window.

He lands on his feet, sending a jolt through his knees, making him fall to the ground. He looks and sees another griever crawling up a wall. With someone in its grasp, screaming. Ralph buries his face in his hands, wanting to cry.

What type of forsaken place is this? He thinks to himself.

Remember. WICKED is good. A girl's voice says in his head. Ralph punches the ground hard. Nothing in this place makes sense to him.

WHY AM I HERE!

No response.

"Figures…" He gets up off the ground and starts back towards the slammer, knuckles pounding. He sees the sun start to rise over the west wall, turning the sky to a light grey.


	6. Chapter Six: Who on earth is Teresa?

Ralph finds out that one of the younger boys was taken last night, his name was George. Ralph didn't know him too well, but he did feel upset over the loss. But thoughts of whom was talking in his head to him was over shadowing George. _Am I going crazy?_

 _Thomas? Is that you?_ The same girl voice from last night.

 _No, this is Ralph._ He replies, getting a headache for some reason. No response. He gets out of bed and walks to the kitchen area, where Samneric are making breakfast. He sees Bill and Jack sitting at a table together. The table is covered in cup rings and crumbs.

"I'm telling you. Ralph knows something we don't," Bill whispers quietly.

"What would it be? William?" Jack puts so much emphasis on "William", Ralph thought he was just trying to be rude.

"Not a clue."

Ralph walks in, helping himself to toast and jam. He sits at a table next to Piggy, who is scratching something into the table with a fork. Ralph decides not to bother him and eats the toast.

"Hey Jack. What is my job for today?" Ralph asks between bites.

"We'll have you work with Robert on building a new Homestead. Because someone destroyed the other one," He says bitterly. Ralph decides not to argue, he did burn the house down after all. He starts towards a tool shed that is used for fixing the structures. He sees Robert standing there next to it, sketching something in a notebook. He's a tall skinny guy with shaggy hair, cropped crookedly above his eyebrows.

"I'm here to help you rebuild the Homestead," Ralph says quietly with shame.

"O.K. Well, only the left half of the building is burned down. So we should be able to fix that up and not have to rebuild too much," He replies in a nasally voice. He points at a sketch in his notebook.

Ralph grabs a tool belt at Robert's command and starts carrying lumber towards the Homestead. His legs buckling under the large amount of 2x4s he has to carry back and forth. Robert finally puts him on roof duty. Which Ralph thinks is extremely nerve racking, considering the ladder is almost rusted through.

Bill walks over from whatever he was doing. Ralph thinks _Bagger? Or Farmer? Maybe Slicer in the Slaughter house._ "You really screwed us over, noobie!" He snaps.

"Just… uh." Ralph feels his temper growing. He has to hold it back. "You're right, William."

Bill's face turns to straight anger before Ralph's eyes, eyebrows creased, fists clenched, his veins popping up in his fairly muscular arms. Ralph climbs down from the ladder, expecting what's to come.

"Are you gonna friggin beat my jacksie over the homestead?" Ralph steps off the last rung of the ladder. Feeling a rush of fury over him.

"I sorta feel like it! I'd like to give you a good going over!" Bill says, stepping back. "But, Jack'd have my head on a silver platter if I hurt anyone else." The only thing Ralph got from that was: 'If I hurt anyone else'. _Who else did he hurt?_ he asks himself.

"Is there a problem? Ralph, get off your bum and get back to work." Robert walks out from the inside of the burned Homestead. Giving Ralph a feeling of relief. "Bill, I don't come to your job and start raising devil. So you should do the same for me. Go back to the barns before the cows start missing you."

"I'll do that." Bill's face turns red like a beetroot as he starts walking back towards the farms area, stomping his feet on the dusty stone floor like a toddler who didn't get what he it wanted. Which was a relief to Ralph because he wasn't sure if he could take Bill or not. He has at least 6 inches, and probably 50 pounds on him. _That was a close one_. He thinks.

 _Who is this?_ The same girl's voice says.

 _I'm Ralph,_ He thinks as he walks back to the ladder. A hard headache forms from behind his eyes.

 _I've never met anyone named Ralph._

 _What is your name?_

 _Teresa._


End file.
